Sage of Harmony
by BlazingHarmony
Summary: Six souls seek a second chance. Once again thrown into a world of war, can they teach a boy the meaning of harmony and friendship? Or would they fall again to the sins of war.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge: The Twilight Prophecy**

Summary: Six souls seek a second chance. Once again thrown into a world of war, can they teach a boy the meaning of harmony and friendship? Or would they fall again to the sins of war.

A/N: So this is a My little Pony and Naruto crossover. It will follow the main arc loosely and I may add in some movie arcs in here. As for pairings I have thought long and hard for this one. I love NarutoxHinata with all my heart but I love NarutoxRainbow with my soul. I may put NarutoxHinata in as a side pairing thought. Also there will be Talk no Jutsu in this story so Im sorry if you are not fond of that. Lastly no character bashing, I find every character have their cons and pros.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. If I did they would have been vastly different.

oOo

For a normal human being, all they would see is a simple train station in the core of a plain. Its grassy hills rippled across the landscape far as the eye could see. The lush emerald grass swayed with the wind as soft sunlight shone from above. The railway seemed as if it has been unused for years. There was a fine layer of rust and mold along the railway. Grass and flowers sprout out among the decaying planks, almost hiding the railway from view. It's as if the earth is reclaiming what was rightfully hers. The station also seems to have taken a hit from time. The station building is greatly coated with mold with vines that snaked up the walls, as if it was trying to pull it down. The windows are either cracked or layered with grime. Numerous craters could be seen on its sagged roof. Mold seemed more dominant on the platform. If one was to walk of it, it felt like walking on pillows. Of course if you ignore a few holes that dotted the platform. It seemed that it was forgotten for a long time and the reason was simple.

Purgatory.

Purgatory is one of the many planes for those who have died in grace. Beings that have redeemed themselves in the end come here for a second chance. Of course fate is never that simple, for it can take a hundred years or more for the gods to even decide the fate of the spirits that gather here. That is what these six souls are waiting for. Lined up along the platform stood six ponies with multicolored coats and manes and the picturesque cutie mark that is shown on their haunches.

The first pony is a Unicorn, her horn poked through her moderate sapphire blue mane with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks. She has a light violet coat of hair and her cutie mark is a pink six-pointed sparkle surrounded by five small white sparkles. Her moderate violet eyes seemed distant, as if she was recalling an old memory.

Next in line is a strong Earth Pony. Her sap green eyes shone with determination. Her coat was a light orange and her light blonde mane and tail in ponytail held by a red ribbon. Three red apples is her Cutie mark. A light brown Stetson hat rests on her head.

Next to her is a light gold Pegasus who has a frail frame. Her cyan eyes hid behind the veil of her light rose mane. She has three butterfly's with cyan bodies and pink wings for her cutie mark. Her ears were flatten backwards against her head which is a sign for sadness.

Bouncing beside the Pegasus is a pink Earth Pony with fluffy light raspberry mane and tail. Light cerulean eyes beamed with happiness as she grin from ear to ear. Her cutie mark is made up of three balloons.

The pony next to the bouncing Earth Pony is rather unique. She was the second Unicorn of the group. Her mane and tail were moderate indigo with her coat being light gray. The unique part of her is that she made her mane into curls. She wore the same expression as the first cutie mark were three lozenge diamonds.

Last in line is a breath taking Pegasus. Her very light cerulean coat seem to be part of the sky itself. The sun made her rainbow mane and tail shimmer in the light. Her build was athletic, not a single trace of body fat can be found on her body. Moderate cerise eyes gaze up to the vast blue sky, as if she was yearning to its eternal winds. Her cutie mark is a blue-yellow-red lighting bolt with a cloud.

These six ponies are vastly different but very similar. They used to be known as the Elements of Harmony. But as the old saying goes, The path to hell is often paved with good intentions. Each one of them has committed sins that go against their very element, but in the end they have redeemed their elements. Sadly it was too late.

In the aftermath they were sent to purgatory, that was six months ago now. When they rejoice there were arguments, fights, tears, and on cases like this they kept to themselves. The scars ran deep in their bond and is not something one can forget.

Then they heard it. The soft whistle in the distance. Six heads turn to their left to look down the forgotten tracks. A speck of gold can be seen on the horizon. Minutes went by before it came into view. The gold and white train seem to float above the tracks as is races along. White smoke puffs from the train. Shining gold dust swirl in the air as the train grind to a halt at the platform. They notice there was only one carriage car.

The two Unicorns were in awe of the train while the other ponies seemed unchanged or does not care.

"So this is the Starlight Express." The light violet unicorn spoke as she admire the alien metal that makes up this train.

"My word this is the most elegant piece of machinery I lay my eyes on." The light grey unicorn spoke in fascination. Unaware of the glare she was receiving from the rainbow maned Pegasus. Before the rainbow mane could speak the carriage door slid open, revealing a pure white Alicorn with rust red mane surrounded with white light.

"Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and finally Rainbow Dash. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Her voice was filled with soothing essence that cleanse the tension around the six. They gave a short bow to the Alicorn goddess before standing at attention. Each one of them wore different expression then last time. Twilight seemed nervous as well as Apple Jack. Fluttershy looked like she was close to breaking down. Pinkie Pie was cheerful but on edge. Rarity was start struck by the beauty of the Alicorn while Rainbow Dash seemed unimpressed.

"It is best if we get moving, I have many things to tell you before you're next life." The goddess spoke kindly as she head back in. Twilight, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity followed closely behind. Leaving behind the two Pegasus. Rainbow looked over to see her friend unable to move.

'Hey Fluttershy, Its alright." Rainbow tried to be reassuring but it fell on deaf ears. She gave a sigh as she went over to her friend. Her head went under Fluttershy belly and lifted up, Causing the Pegasus to give a squeak as she was rolled onto Rainbow Dash back.

"R-Rainbow-"

"Shush Fluttershy, you are going to come with me and that's final." She spoke in a demanding tone as she trot into the train. When she got in she notice the inside was a lot bigger then the outside. In fact it did not seem to be a train car at all. The room was dome shaped and six sphere chairs were circled around an watery globe that hung in the air.

"Hi Dashie and Fluttershy! Is this place great!" The booming voice came from Pinkie Pie as she spun around in her chair.

"Yeah." Rainbow mumbled as she dumped Fluttershy into a chair.

"Come on Rainbow, this room is very fascinating." Rainbow looked over to Twilight who seemed to be still taken away by the train. She gave yet another sigh as she climb into her chair. No one said a word for a few minutes before the room began humming. It has seem the train has left the station.

"It seem you all taken you're seat." An angelic voice came from the door that leads into the driver car. It open to let in the Alicorn goddess.

"I do not mean to be rude but what is your name?" The white Alicorn smiled at Twilight curiosity.

"You may simply call me Faust." She walked up to the globe and her horn began to glow a deep gold. "Now I bet many of you are curios about the world you are going to. So I will simply show you the history of your home." Picture and sound began to form within the watery sphere. They saw the founding of the village called Konohagakure, of how there was a warring state period. Fluttershy was taken aback at the conscription of inexperienced children as combatants during the conflict drastically lowered the average lifespan to a mere 30 years. Twilight was stun by the power of Madara and Hashirama as they changed the very landscape. The bloodshed ended as the Uchiha and Senju form the first shinobi village.

It then moved on to the First Three World Wars. The six was slightly disappointed in themselves that they could not manage to make it through one world war. The globe soon went through the Nine-Tails Attack, The Hyuga affair, and finally the Uchiha massacre. The pictures and sound died out, leaving the mane six in silence. Rainbow Dash was the first to break it by a glare.

"So you are dumping us in a world ravage by war?" Faust gave Rainbow a motherly look before replying. "Just think it as if a chance to make up for you're mistakes." The mane six remained quite.

"Well I recommend you all rest, we have some time till we get there." Faust said sweetly as she went back to the driver car, leaving the Elements of Harmony to their thoughts.

oOo

Mount Myōboku, a sacred place of the land of toads. A certain event was taking place in the mountain. The Great Toad Sage sat on his throne with a man with long white hair standing before him with a shock expression on his face.

"There is a new Prophecy involving the Child of the Prophecy?" Being surprise was an understatement, he was confuse on how a new prophecy can come up that involves the first one can appears so long after.

"Mmm yes indeed child. A butterfly, an star, an apple, an balloon, an diamond, and a lighting bolt shall guide the child down the right path." Jiraiya was confused by the cryptic prophecy. But little did he know that the Prophecy shall forever change the shinobi world.


	2. Chapter 1: Wrath of the Sun

**Chapter One: Wrath of the Sun**

Summary: The Third Hokage gets a rather interesting guest.

A/N: Here is the first chapter of Sage of Harmony! On a side note not all the mane six are going to be ninjas, just giving you a heads up! Also the backstory of the mane six would be explore during this chapter.

oOo

Konohagakure, one of the great five shinobi villages. It is also known as the Hidden Leaf Village. Which truly lives up to its name. Surrounding the village is miles of untamed wilderness. Rich of wildlife and other hidden danger. A feature in this landscape is that a mountain range is almost the part of the village. On the north mountain that overlooks the peaceful village has faces of previous Hokage engraved on it. The azure sky was void of any cloud, letting the sun shines down on the village. Villagers was abuzz in the streets, even the marketplace seems to be lively as ever.

But sadly there are some who are not participating in the lovely weather. In the Hokage office that overlooks the village is where this one person sat as he review mission reports on his oak desk. This man was known as the Third Hokage, or to other people the God of Shinobi. He is a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair and goatee. Age has taken a toll on him, he obtained more pronounced cheekbones, a longer and thicker goatee, a prominent crease across his forehead, grey hair, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. The Hokage hat was missing from his normal attire, garbed with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash.

Truth to be told is was too hot for him, which was why he took of his hat. He could feel the sun pouring onto his back from the windows. But nevertheless he continues on with his task of the dreaded paperwork. When he thought it was going to be another day of doing paperwork for hours on end when a shinobi that wore the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi swiftly enter the room and gave a quick bow.

"Pardon me for barging in here Hokage but I have urgent news." The Hokage looked up from his paperwork to see Kotetsu Hagane standing before him. He has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin.

"Is something amiss at the south gate?" Kotetsu was assigned for guard duty but has an irresponsible streak. So having him being actually reporting something is going on is surprising.

"Yes sir, me and Izumo saw a horse drawn gold carriage come up being drove by a lady in a kimono. She got down and went towards us to ask if she has the permission to enter the village. When we did the normal checkup such as asking her occupation, place of origin, and reason for coming. She claimed to be a former kage of a destroyed village and is seeking refuge with her six villagers that she claim were resting in the carriage. So Izumo is escorting her here and I went on ahead to report to you sir."

"Ah so it was a lady, no wonder you did your job" The Hokage said with a smirk that drew a light blush from the Chuunin. But in underneath he was surprise. He had not heard of any news of a destroyed village or a SOS from the Konoha Aviary. So why would the former kage come to Konoha?

"H-Hokage please give me some credit, I can be reliable at times." Spoke the flustered Chuunin which made the old Hokage chuckle a bit.

"So when is Izumo and the former kage going to be here?"

"In about five minutes sir."

"Very well, return to you're post and watch over the carriage. We do not want anything happening to the refuge." Kotetsu nodded and was gone in a poof of white smoke. Leaving the Hokage to his paperwork. With a sigh he placed all his paperwork in his drawers, leaving the desk bare. He then's turn his attention to the room.

"Dog, Cat, Boar, as you know a former kage is coming here. I need you three secure this place to the best of your ability due to the possibility of the meeting having sensitive information I want no one to overhear the meeting." The hidden ANBU gave a silent hai as they begin to work. To a normal civilian they would see nothing, But to the trained eye of a Hokage he can see slight sift in the shadows as they start to seal the place.

A few minutes later the door open to reveal Izumo, he has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin and a flak jacket. He came in with someone closely following him. The Hokage saw a young women who has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, moderate arctic blue eyes, and moderate amaranth short hair that reaches her shoulder blades. She wore a long white kimono that has the kanji symbol for "Harmony" on her back.

"I have escorted her sir!" Izumo spoke in a serious tone.

"Thank you Izumo, return to your post and help Kotetsu watch over the carriage." He was replied with a hai and Izumo to vanish in a puff of smoke, leaving the two kage in the room along with the three hidden ANBU. The Hokage smiled at the former kage and gestured her to take a seat that was place in-front of his desk.

"You must have had a long journey fair maiden." He spoke kindly as he inspects her. Although a perverted part of him is having a field day from looking at her elegant form, He can not help but admire her powerful presence. As if the air around her shimmers with power.

"Please, call me Faust." She gave a pleasant smile as she sat down in her chair. Even her voice held power.

"Then you may call me Hiruzen." Faust gave a soft giggle before replying. "Your quite the gentlemen Hiruzen, I thought you would be more caution since you are the kage of this village."

Hiruzen gave a nod in agreement, It was true since having a former kage in the room can be risky. "That is true but to know how to trust someone is to give them your trust."

"You are wise as your title says." Hiruzen gave a small smile at the compliment.

"If I may ask, what is your story?" He said curiously. Not hearing any news about a village being destroyed is odd. Since all villages even the minor ones have traveling people so news from villages was common, even far away ones.

Faust gave a soft laugh as she reads the Hokage expression. "Oh I can read you like a open book Hiruzen. The reason you did not hear any news is because my village is located far off the map of the elemental nations. It took six months reach this continent alone. By the way your expression is changing right now I bet your asking to yourself why I choose this place. Well I had no destination in mind when we reached the Elemental Nation but when we heard of the village stories we decided this was the safest place." Hiruzen was taken aback of how easily she can read him. But he has to give her some credit, she is a former kage after all.

"Well it is true we are in a peaceful state, But we always have those who are not fond of us." Faust gave a smile as his concern for her safety.

"I fully know how that feels Hiruzen. So to answer your previous question it is a long story and I do not wish to waste your time."

"Not at all Faust, I am more concern on what going on in the world then the paperwork." Faust laughed at his remark. Hiruzen could not help but smile at her, she was certainly a lively one.

"It all happen two years ago. We had been in a state of peace for a long time. Over time neighboring villages were becoming envious of us, even though we were not the strongest military our economy was skyrocketing. They became greedy and saw our lack of fighting power a weakness. But a single event two years ago sparked the flames of war. Konchūgakure, Inugakure, Gurifongakure, Kontongakure, Doragon, Kuraigakure and Shimaumagakure attacked my village Chōwagakure."

Hiruzen and the other ANBU were shocked by how many villages that were involved in the war. It was more then the last ninja world war.

"Seven villages waged war on your village? I am amazed that something on that scale did not even been heard by sailors or travelers. Also the chakra output must have been felt from across the globe." Hiruzen said still shocked about the fact that there was a major war that had go unnoticed by the rest of the shinobi world.

"But I admit there is some reliability in that, since it would have been impossible to call for help." Faust nodded in agreement.

"The even that started it was the mysterious explosion of our academy that claimed the lives of many academy students. Our previous kage who was a dear friend of mined named Celestia was overtaken by grief. She stepped down and pass down the hat to her sister Luna who was the current sannin of our village. Luna appointed six high rank jounin to create a ministry for the war time efforts. On a related note those six are the parents of the six children I brought with me. Twilight's mother Dawn was in charge of Sciences Arts, and later became obsesses with becoming god and thinking of turning everyone immortal would win the war. She attempts to achieve by performing experiments on live subjects." A sense of Dej a vu washed over the Third Hokage as he was reminded of Orchimaru. But he did not speak up since he want to listen to the rest of the story.

"Rainbow's father Prism led the black ops operation in his ministry, basically an ANBU splinter cell only bigger. Rarity's parents ministry was based on Image. Pinkie's parents was Morale. Fluttershy's parents was peace, Finally Apple jack's Parents worked on technology. So two long years of bloodshed Luna died at the hands of Celestia. Overtaken by rage and sorrow she unleashed an forbidden technique that engulfed the lands in solar flames including herself, I only manage to save the six children from the cataclysm and fleeing the country unharmed via a powerful space-time jutsu. It does not take a geniuses to now that all life was incinerated on that continent." Hiruzen and the three ANBU were blown away from the outcome of the war. They were surprised they did not heard any ash fallout.

"It must have been a rough experience for the children. Thank you for sharing this Faust. Do you want it to call it a day? You have not seen the rest of Konoha and I would gladly let you all stay in my Hokage Residence." Faust seemed relived that the children were allowed to stay. "That sounds like a good idea, Is there anything else I need to know?"

Hiruzen stroke his goatee in a moment of thought. "There is a council meeting tonight to discuss about the Academy Graduation in four days, You are more then welcome to come attend since some of your children might want to enroll in a job." Faust beamed a smile as she got out of her chair. "I think that sounds splendid."

Hiruzen gave a smile as Faust left the room before turning his attention to one of the ANBU. "Cat I want you to protect Faust and the children, I will pay you doulble if you succeed." Cat gave a silent hai as a shadow in a cornor flickered.

Hiruzen gave a sigh as he pulled out his paperwork and went back to his daily routine.

oOo

Translation to give you all hints on what that village is.

Konchū = Insect

Inu = Dog

Gurifon = Griffon

Konton = Chaos

Doragon = Dragon

Kurai = Dark

Shimauma = Zebra

Chōwa = Harmony

Gakure = Hidden Village


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends Part 1

**Chapter Two: New Friends and The Council Meeting Part One**

Summary: Each of the mane six went out to explore Konoha and meet new friends. Later at night the meeting shall decide the fate of the mane six.

A/N: The second chapter of "Sage of Harmony" is here! Also the rookie 9 are going to be slightly stronger off the bat since they have a lot of untapped potential. Lastly if you have any negative comment please let me know, I do not want to repeat the same mistakes.

**BriarGem** - You are correct on all account Briar. Also thank you for saying I put good amount of thought into the story. Since I want to make a good story for those to read.

**princessbinas** - He will be part of the story but not in the way you might think. His presence will be shown in this chapter so keep those eyes open!

oOo

The sound of hooves beating the road can be heard as a horse drawn carriage being driven down the road to the Hokage residence. Onlookers watched in curiosity at the golden carriage, thinking it was holding someone that had the wealth and political power. Unseen by the civilian is a figure that is crouched on top the carriage, She wears a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes, one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wears the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder.

So far things seem to be going smoothly for her, no one is stalking them so that is a good sign. For now she is making sure that the carriage gets to the residence safely. As she sense her surroundings she could not help but look into the carriage that held the six children. Three of them seem to have jounin level worth of chakra while the rest have genin rank. The strange part is that two of them have another circulatory system similar to their chakra coils, it seems to be more compact in their foreheads. The other two has the same circulatory system but it was shaped in a V on their backs. The last two has the same circulatory system but it is not compacted anywhere on their body.

"Interesting." The ANBU thought to herself as she went back to scanning the area for any hostiles. It was not long before they arrived at the arched gate into the residence. The ANBU jumped onto the top of the gate to make sure no one gets in.

The carriage screech in a halt as the horses stopped in front of the building. Standing at the door was Faust who was smiling as the carriage came into the compound. The door open to let out a young 13 year old girl that wore a dark brown duster with cowboy boots and brown leather gloves. A stetson hat sat atop of her light blonde hair. She jumped down and took a look at her new surroundings.

"Well Ill be, this seems like to be a good place to stay for a while. Her voice held a southern accent. She looked back to see her friends getting out of the carriage. The next one to jump down wore a casual dress, an off-white chiffon shift dress that flows beautifully from scalloped lace decolletage and half sleeves. She wore diamond earrings and has an ivory heels. The next person to come down wore skin tight jeans and a plain pink tank top. Next person to came down was garbed in violet Archmage Robes that resemble a poncho in the shape of a triangle, draped across the front of her body. The fifth person to come down was in a yellow sun dress that has flowers along the edges. Lastly the sixth person jumped down and took a look at the sky above her. She wore a light blue tank top that shows her waist, An white sash along with cyan overall that covers most of her black shorts. She has bandages that cover her hands down to half of her forearm and her feet to half of her calf.

"Man, Thank Celestia i'm finally out of there. I thought I was never going to see the sky again." Rainbow Dash said in relief as she stretched her legs.

Faust gave a soft laugh as she watch her six children looking at their new surroundings. "Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Welcome to you're new home." The only one who seem to paying attention to her is Twilight while the others seem to be focus on their surroundings or keeping to themselves.

"What do you want us to do first my lady?" Twilight said formally which drew a smile from Faust.

"Relax my child, Settle in and explore your new home. Make friends is always a good idea." Faust notice a confused expression on Fluttershy that was in the back of the group.

"What concerns you Fluttershy?" Fluttershy let out a small eep when she was called out. She hid her face behind her long light rose hair before replying. "Oh its N-Nothing. I was just W-Wondering why we were turned into humans." She mumbled weakly as her attention was drawn to the ground. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, her eyes looked up to see the face of Faust who wore a kind smile. "You are still who you are Fluttershy, Its just this form will let you settle in more easily. When you believe the time is right you can show others you're true form" Faust kissed Fluttershy forehead in reassurance before turning around to look at her other children.

"Daylight is burning, go out and have fun." Pinkie gave a huge smile before speeding out of the compound in a blur.

"Well it's not surprise she has all that pent up energy since we have been in that room for a long time." Twilight said in a matter of fact voice before she starts to leave the compound. "Ill be at the library if anyone needs me!" She shouted back at her friends as she exit the gate.

"Well I reckon I should go see what kinds of stuff they have." Apple Jack said as she jerk her hat a little over her face so the sun would not get in her eyes. She gave a wave goodbye as she exit the gate leaving the four women in the compound.

Rainbow gave a huff as she held her hands behind her head. "I'm going to see if there any food in this joint, See ya flutters and rares." She broke into a sprint and made a leap on top of the gate and jumped again towards the roof of the building across the street. The hidden ANBU looked on in awe by the girl amazing speed and power. Rainbow dash jumped from rooftop to rooftop as she scout the area for any food.

Fluttershy and Rarity both said goodbye to Faust as they went their separate ways as they left the gate. Leaving the ANBU to think about her next step. With a signal hand sign she made her chakra flare just a little bit, alerting nearby ANBU. Five figures that wore the same uniform at Cat quickly landed on the gate with her. "Dragon, Elk, Beetle, Pig, and Lion I want each of you to shadow one of the girls that just left, we have orders from the Hokage to make sure no harm comes to them." The five ANBU responded with a silent Hai as they bounded after there target. Cat stood up and followed the trail that Rainbow went.

oOo

FUN

That was the word that was ricocheting inside the skull of a super hyper child as she bounce down the street, drawing confuse looks from the locals. A smile was ever present on her face and her light cerulean eyes beamed with wonder. As she bounce down the street a light grey building caught her attention. She screeched to a stop in from of the sign that says "Konohagakure Intelligence Division". Her pinkie sense were urging her to go on in.

"Oooh boy! I wonder if the party is still going!" She spoke excitedly as she zoomed into the building. Not even the ANBU that was following her could not keep up. Pinkie Pie zoomed passed people in grey suit with pockets and lapels, Leaving them in alarm as an unknown being is running around the building. She makes a turn and bounded down a flight of stairs in a heartbeat.

In a grey concrete room with no windows are two figures. One is tied to a metal table by chains that are wrapped around his wrist and ankles. Completely naked and his short brown his was unkempt. Looming above him was the head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, Ibiki Morino. Ibiki wore a simple black outfit with chain-mail armour underneath, over which he wore a beige utility flak jacket of sorts with several pouches strapped to it and calf-length sandals. He wore his forehead protector in the same, bandanna style.

Ibiki was currently torturing the man for information about Danzo due to being a root ANBU that was conspiring against the Hokage. Long story short Ibiki was getting tired of the man, Danzo really made them void of any emotion. He was about to call it a day before he heard a perky voice behind him.

"Oooo can I have a turn! I'm really good at getting things out of them, in more ways then one too!"

Ibiki looked around to see a young girl with poofy pink hair. Rather than thinking how she manage to pass by the guards but the fact that she seems to be interested in this.

"I believe I've never seen you around here before miss." Ibiki spoke seriously as he looked into her eyes. Due to being an expert at human behavior she was very interesting. She lacked the innocence most children would have.

"My name is Pinkie Pie! I am new here and I was just bouncing around finding something to do and found this place! So I was wondering if I could help you out and maybe join you guys." Her ever present smile remained on her face as she look at Ibiki.

Ibiki gave a smirk as an idea came to mind. "Sure Pinkie, How about we make this a test. To see if you have what it takes to join the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. Ill leave an Yamanaka here just in case our test subject is unable to speak right. Also do not let him die." The expression on her face looked like a child who have been told the entire candy store is free. Ibiki chuckled as he left the room, leaving the grinning Pinkie to the bound man.

Pinkie Pie giggled as she loom over the man. He looks at her to see both of her eyes were brilliant yellow with brilliant crimson iris. Those very eyes seem to stare right into his soul. She let out a giggle as she raised her right hand that was clutching a metal object that seems to have suddenly appear in her hand.

"Hey friend, why do they call it a hack saw? It doesn't hack, hacking is what I do with my kitchen knife. This is a saw. I don't get it."

By the door to the room, Ibiki was soon greeted by the wonderful sounds of the unending melody of pain that caused him to smile.

oOo

Twilight Sparkle was currently in the Konoha Library browsing the many sections of it. She seem to be greatly focus as she pulled out books about Chakra Theory and about the shinobi world. Ignoring those who pass her by as she went back to a table filled with books and began researching.

oOo

In the wooden building known as the Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility: Detached Office is where Iō is currently making his next invention. His assistant Tenten was at his side happily aiding him. Iō is a balding man with grey hair, a small moustache and goatee. He wears a pair of gloves with bandages around his arms, a high-collared jacket, black trousers, sandals and a blacksmith's apron with the village symbol on it. Tenten has brown hair and steel-grey eyes. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner. Tenten wears a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants.

As they worked on their prototype they felt the building shook which alarmed Io. "Someone is breaking in, come Tenten." He dart out the door into the room filled with many of Iō's prototype ninja tools with Tenten closely following him. They soon saw a person that was at the open door. Her brown duster had some saw dust on them due to kicking her way past the mechanism in the door trap.

"What are you doing barging you're way in here ya brute." Iō scowled at the cowgirl. He hates it when people barge in here and disturb his work. They have no respect what so ever. The cowgirl narrowed her sap green eyes in annoyance.

"Well If I did not have that kind of a welcome wagon maybe I would not have destroyed the place." Apple Jack took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking again. "I am just here because I figure you need the help, So I want to share my knowledge of different type of weapon and armor." She spoken in a stern voice, but she was not expecting for the panda girl to widen her eyes in wonder and immediately appear in front of her.

"Really! What kind of weapons and armor." Tenten said in fascination of the thought of learning new weapons. This cause both Io and apple jack to sweat drop.

"Very well you may stay, I feel it in my gut that you are being honest. But I expect some good ideas, I do not want my time wasted." He said as he headed back into his room.

Tenten grinned as she grabbed Apple Jack hand and dragged her into her own room that she use for blueprints and designing. "Don't worry about him, I just know you have good stuff Miss-"

"Apple Jack, my name is Apple jack." Apple Jack could not help but see Twilight in the kunoichi because they both have the same desire to learn new things.

"My name is Tenten, part of Team Mighty Guy and the assistant of the greatest blacksmith ever lived." Tenten smiled as she began to ramble on about her work. Apple jack smiled a bit, it was a better experience for here then doing nothing for six months.

oOo

The Third Training Ground, a place where Konoha shinobi hone their skills. The third training ground is a portion of land located inside of Konoha. There is a view of mountains in the landscape and a large and deep river with forests in the both of its sides. There is a glade and in its center there are three stumps lined side by side. Below there is the memorial stone, a polished kunai-shaped structure. The memorial stone a monument that lists all of their ninja that were killed in action. That is where Rarity is now standing before it. Her head was titled down and her eyes were closed.

Among the treeline lurks the hidden ANBU that have been shadowing Rarity. He was curious to why a foreign girl would pay her respects to people she does not know. For now he just wait until she moves again, not wanting to disturb her.


End file.
